The Lady Or The Tiger?
by Anime Aikouka
Summary: This is an alternate ending that I wrote for this story.


"Which?" The unspoken word that the man's raised eyebrow and expectant gaze questioned of her echoed silently in that arena.

Such a simple question, yet one that caused the princess such turmoil. This simple question had tormented the princess for days. Although she knew the question, she may not have the right answer.

With what love the princess had for the man that stood now in the arena, looking up at her, she made a quick motion to the right. She knew this choice would haunt her for years to come.

With a determined look drawn on his face, he spun around and started walking quickly to the indicated door. He faced his destiny, whatever that might be. He trusted the princess to do what she felt was right.

As he strode to the gate, the woman's heart sped and she struggled to keep a calm facade. He inched closer and closer to the right door. He pulled the gate open, waiting and watching for the gleaming jewels of the woman he was forced to marry or the snarling jaws of his impending doom.

In the darkness that the light barely reached, he saw the jewels and heard the shuffling of fabric. The woman that stepped into the light was one he knew. Her red hair shined in the dazzling sunshine, as it always did, making a sunset of color that framed her face. Imbedded into the face that the man found to be the most wonderful sight he had ever seen, two emerald colored orbs, the purest green he had seen since his day of arrest stared back at him. The jewels that lined her outfit each sparkled in ways that they each drew attention to all the different parts of her that he loved; her eyes, her small nose, and high cheekbones.

He saw a princess, the princess, his princess, in all her splendor. The one he could have sworn that he had seen sitting next to the king. He put his hand on her face and tucked the stray strand behind her ear like he always did whenever he saw her.

The princess smiled that smile she kept for only him. That smile that could part the clouds and make the day seem instantly better. He smiled back, a relieved tired smile, as all the stress caught up with him.

With no easily seen sign, the gates from which the marriage fanfare opened and out spilled the priest, the dancers, the music players.

Through it all, the couple held hands and smiled softly at each other, glad to finally make it official. I can't say they lived happily ever after, because nobody does. I can say that the princess felt content with her choice and that everything she had done out of her love for that man.

Although the princess and the man were happy, the king felt fury at his daughter for daring to oppose him. Turning to the woman that appeared to be his daughter, he noticed the subtle differences that he hadn't seen before: the slightly darker shade of green eyes, the lower cheekbones, and the lighter hair, this woman's hair appeared a more of an orange shade compared to the deep red of his daughter.

Even though he had tried to educate his daughter, his uncivilized nature had carried onto her. This sparked something almost like pride in his heart. He couldn't get mad at her; he would have done something if his deceased wife had been through something like this. The king felt his fury melt away, though he was glad that she had gotten some of his wife's subtleness. She had always been a better diplomat; she could disguise her insults as compliments, and they wouldn't have been the wiser.

Knowing that one of the maids looked similar to her, it did not take a large leap to deduce they had switched. When the princess had a more naive outlook, she had done that more often as the maid appeared about her age. Now the differences appeared more noticeable, but if no one looked hard, she could easily look like the princess. As the wedding ended with a final trumpet blast, he went down and spoke a few words to the couple, congratulating them.

Pulling the man into an embrace, he whispered into his ear to take care of his daughter. The man's eyes widened momentarily before nodding. The man pulled the princess into his arms and told her that her father knew and approved of their relationship. The princess pulled away before smiling at the king, knowing that he supported them. Knowing that she could be content with where she currently stayed. With the wedding official, the princess could finally relax.


End file.
